Five Times Stephen Kissed a CoWorker
by torncorpse
Summary: Title says it all. Contains slash and het.


**Connor**

They'd been trapped so completely that it was terrifying even for Stephen. The sound of growling drawing closer and closer, the padding of those huge feet causing the walls of the cave they'd taken shelter in to vibrate. The static of the radio indicated that trying to radio for help was useless, Stephen had to hope that Captain Ryan got the last message and found them soon. Otherwise he and Connor were going to be Dino Dinner.

They crouched at the back of some rocks, trying to keep their breathing low, trying not to move. When the beast's tail hit against the wall the roof above them started to cave, Stephen pulled Connor back against the wall, pinning his back to the wall and covering his front. Stephen pressed his head to Connor's shoulder, shielding himself from the falling rocks. One of Connor's arms circled Stephen's waist and logic told Stephen it was just to keep him out of the way, just Connor's way of helping. But Stephen could shake the dread that this might the death of one of them, possibly both, so impulses took over.

Kissing Connor wasn't hard, Connor's mouth fell open against Stephen's lips and his tongue met Stephen's probing with the enthusiasm Connor seemed to put into everything. Stephen's hand tangled in Connor's soft hair, moving Connor's head for a better angle. They just kissed for as long as either could think, Stephen holding Connor close and pushing his body back against the wall while Connor's hands tightened on Stephen's waist, keeping him where he was.

The sound of gunfire was all that broke them apart, both looking to the opening of the cave, watching for the approaching beast before hearing it retreat and the shouts from the soldiers. Stephen glanced at Connor, lips pink and slightly swollen, cheeks flushed, and smiled. 'Later?' Connor gave a jerky nod before they ventured out of the cave.

--

**Abby**

It was on some infrequent down time when Abby approached him at the bar, laughing suddenly at nothing and running her hand up his arm.

'Help.' There was desperation in her voice, but she said it with a smile and Stephen couldn't help but smirk at her with a raised eyebrow. 'That slim ball can't take a hint.' Abby told him like it was a joke, moving closer to him and Stephen decided to play along, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her against him, smiling when she stuttered just a little.

'Okay.' Stephen murmured before pulling her head up to meet his. Abby clutched his shoulders while Stephen moved a hand to cradle the back of her head. Abby tasted like vanilla lip-gloss and mint, her lips moving against Stephen's languidly, as if she was happy to just go along for the ride. She moved her hands up to his neck, one wrapping around him while the other moved into his hair. Stephen let his hand move down to the small of her back, just above her arse and just resisted taking advantage to cop a feel. Abby pulled away to gasp lightly and Stephen trailed his lips to Abby's neck, nibbling lightly on the skin just under her ear. 'Still there?'

'Hmm? What?' Stephen chuckled lightly before nipping at the lobe of Abby's ear as she stumbled over her words. 'No, he's…hmm, he's gone.' Stephen pulled back and gave Abby a soft kiss on the lips before smiling.

'Want a drink then?'

--

**Captain Ryan**

It was like a game by then, seeing who would snap first.

Stephen had enjoyed learning that Ryan was just as adventurous as Stephen had suspected, and that adventurous nature bordered on the reckless side. It was a game of control, seeing who would lose it first.

Stephen made a point of being sultry as hell. He'd wear tight jeans and make a point of bending over, just when he knew Ryan would be watching. Licking his lips in an almost obscene manner was no hardship. Stephen knew how to exploit himself to get what he wanted, and it wasn't exactly hard to do.

It didn't take Ryan long to break, the unfinished blow job that morning probably helping Stephen just a little. Either way Stephen found himself pinned to a tree and practically ravished, Ryan not bothering to hold back and forcing Stephen to submit. Ryan's kisses were always dominant, always thorough and deep. Stephen curled his fingers in the tac vest as Ryan gripped at short hair tightly and kissed Stephen's breath away.

Approaching footsteps alerted them to their company and Ryan broke away with a sly smile. Round two was starting and Stephen was aiming to win.

--

**Connor** (take two)

Running for ones life often left linger adrenaline that was hard to shake off. Out running a Gorgonopsid was something Stephen was getting fairly tired of. Connor's fidgeting was something else Stephen was tired of.

Getting Connor to calm down wasn't difficult, you just had to focus his attention on something else and Stephen had found that something else a fair while ago. Glancing around Stephen made sure the coast was clear before pulling Connor in close and kissing him.

Connor's hands instantly went to Stephen's jacket, clutching slightly before moving down to Stephen's hips. Stephen bent an elbow over Connor's shoulder and tangled his fingers in Connor's hair, something he was getting far too fond of. Connor hummed happily in his chest, leaning up to Stephen and parting his lips obligingly.

No, distracting Connor wasn't difficult at all.

--

**Nick**

Stephen had a list of things he wanted to do before he died.

Since the anomalies started opening and his life expectancy was pretty much out the window Stephen had set aside time for himself to work on these. So far he'd crossed out five of fifteen. Some were unlikely to happen, but after seeing the past and hunting dinosaurs very little really compared to it. But one thing that Stephen knew he had to do was the one thing he was sure might just be what got him killed.

After all, when you hunt dinosaurs it's not hard to 'accidentally' get eaten or stranded in the past or just dead in general. But Stephen had faced off with extinct creatures and lived; there was no way one human being was going to stop him achieving his strange goal.

Even if it was Nick Cutter.

Stephen had settled on a surprise attack, figuring it would be the easiest way to get in, achieve objective and make a hasty retreat.

It was after midnight when Stephen knocked on Nick's door, vaguely nervous and running over his plan several times before Nick opened the door with mild confusion.

'Stephen? What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Stephen stepped inside at Nick's invitation, halting in the door way. 'It's just a quick visit.'

'Stephen?' Nick was evidently more surprised than before, frowning just a little. Stephen licked his lips before moving forward, pressing a kiss to Nick's lips quickly before pulling away. It wasn't what he'd really wanted, but the chances of that happening were unlikely. Stephen moved to leave, taking advantage of Nick's shock. But Stephen underestimated Nick's reflexes and found himself pressed back to the door instead of leaving it. 'What was that for?'

'List.' Stephen answered, as if it explained everything. 'Things to do before I die.'

'And you're dying?'

'Well we all are, but I thought it prudent to get it out of the way.' Stephen took the lack of anger as a good sign.

'And kissing me is on the list?'

'Yes. Very important part of the list.' It was hard to think straight when Nick was this close and his lips were just begging for Stephen to kiss them again, properly this time.

'Well that was hardly a kiss, was it?' The smirk in the voice would've floored Stephen if it weren't for the door he was leaning against. But when Nick leaned forward and pressed his lips over Stephen's the shock quickly wore off and Stephen kissed back.

Nick slid his tongue into Stephen's mouth, trailing around the wet heat and Stephen moaned at the feeling. Nick slowly drew back, smiling a little at Stephen's mild shock.

'That better?' Nick asked. Stephen licked his lips and nodded, smiling at Nick.

'I've just added a few more very important things to the list.' Nick smiled back at Stephen, the same mischievous dance in his eyes that Stephen had.

--

Disclaimer: Stephen and his Primeval friends belong to Impossible Pictures and ITV. I made no money on this.


End file.
